Conventionally, concerning to a work piece conveying equipment having a work piece conveying mechanism conveying a work piece inside a vacuum chamber, an art is known in which a cooling unit which cools a to-be-cooled surface of the work piece conveying mechanism so as to reduce influence of radiation heat from the work piece having high temperature on members surrounding the work piece. For example, described in the Patent Literature 1.
In the art described in Patent Literature 1, a cooling pipe as a cooling unit is disposed in a work piece conveying mechanism. The cooling pipe is connected to a pump circulating coolant. Accordingly, the coolant can be circulated in the cooling pipe so as to cool the work piece conveying mechanism. Namely, members surrounding the work piece can be cooled, thereby reducing influence of radiation heat from the work piece having high temperature.